Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ (Craziness) Um hi...again I was wondering why the story Craziness was deleted. Because I thought that it met the story guideline (is that how you say it?) :The story is not up to quality standards. due to numerous punctuation, wording and story issues. :Wording errors: "You know the word crazy is don't you?", "I brought in 3 test subjects, and gave them a shot that will (would) slowly drive them insane." Additionally since a scientist is describing this, his lack of detail and experimental procedures is off. "Me and 3 (Three other scientist and I) other scientists had to step him down.(sic)", "But we didn't another experiment started to laugh non-stop he fainted un-consciously for (from) lack of oxygen.", "started feeding on his corps. (sic)", " Blood surrounded him.", etc. :Punctuation errors: Commas misused: "subject 1 was still strapped down but he was able to un-strap himself(./,) after he did" :Story issues: "I was working on a experiment on how long someone can last before heading into insanity.", for what reason other than to set up generic creepiness? "I told them that the goal was that they had to try there (their) best not to go insane. (3 days is (was) the goal)" Why tell them that when the experiment is to push them into insanity? The story feels rushed and comes off like a knockoff of other scientific experiment pastas hastily written and published without any proof-reading. :The ending: " Days passed and with every second I slowly driven (sic) into insanity." Is anticlimactic and non-sensical. I'm sorry but this story is not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:09, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (The Giraffe Figurine) Hi its Death4 again, I came back here because I had a story I remembered writing some time back called the Giraffe Figurine, and when I asked in the writers workshop why it got deleted a user said it was because of some spelling errors and also the fact I copied and pasted it wrong so it got a bit messed up. However the story itself sounded quite original he said. The story is loosely based off an episode of the show "my ghost story" and it also featured an image of the giraffe statue in the story moving which, if it gets accepted ill add in. I tried to fix all the errors he pointed out but is there anything else I could do to get it accepted? http://pastebin.com/0aMaZwPc (Death4 (talk) 13:31, May 23, 2015 (UTC)) The Man Who Wasn't There Hi, I'm a writer and last night I released a short pasta. I thought I had done everything right but I suppose not. It wasn't true but it may have been too short? Too creepy even? Oh well, I did try to work on it as hard as I could to make a small piece of creepy prose, but if it didn't cut then so be it. Just thought I would ask. thanks for the time WesZombie (talk) 18:41, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm assuming you mean "The Man Who Answers The Door" (improperly titled by the way.)? Also the title makes it seem like you had another section planned in which he goes to the protagonist's door that you left out. :Wording errors: "Insert page content here. (sic) Latoya was a ten year old girl.", "Like any other (kid), she played outside and argued with her parents.", "The first time she saw the man that no one else could see, (he) was outside of her bedroom window.", etc. Awkward phrasing: " "That night she came home and the family was not burdened with much fright." (awkward wording)", "How tragic, (comma un-necessary) was it, (comma not needed) that little Latoya's teacher did not believe?", etc. :Punctuation issues: " It's (Its) pink hair". Commas incorrectly used or lacking from sentences implying a pause in sentence flow. :Story issues: The story feels very rushed and there really isn't much build-up to the man or sense of threat/dread. The story needs a lot of work and in its current form, I agree with Underscore that the story is not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Blue Demon hi. I wanna know exactly why my pasta "Blue Demon" was deleted? I'm new here so I don't really know how to word this or anything, so um...yea. :It was deleted for not being up to quality standards. Starting with the minor issues: please don't indent paragraphs as it causes formatting issues. :Wording errors: ""HXcNJ"(or Nicki Jones) is a pretty famous YouTuber, I've been watching her since I was a pre-pubescent teenage boy and she was 14 years old, 3 years ago." (Really could use breaking into two sentences.) "There was a loud bang at the door, (and) a man's voice screaming." Fragmented sentences: "Blood." :Punctuation errors: "Her eyes were like....otherworldly or something." (Really a comma would serve the same purpose. Ellipses are typically for pauses in dialogue or omission of words from a quote. Using an ellipses in the story itself comes off as melodramatic. :Capitalization issues: "it," She (she) whispered with a shaky voice, probably from crying, "It (it)...", "okay," She (she) said, "Because (because...), If you use a comma to join two pieces of dialogue, the preceding line is left uncapitalized (unless a proper noun), etc. :Story: A number of lines come off as bordering on troll pasta material. "People spread rumors that she's a satanist and sold her soul to the Devil so she could get free horror games. " Finally this story comes across as a "lost episode" pasta (youtube version) like "Darkiplier" and "PewDIEpie" (both of which were deleted from this wiki for re-hashing tropes, being generic, and below QS for this site. I'm sorry, but this story isn't up to quality standards, I suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop for assistance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Mark My Words Hi, I'm sorry to bother you right now. I understand that the creepypasta was deleted for it not reaching the standers of the wiki. To be honest, I am not asking for it to be undeleted at all. Maybe I am, sort of, but that really doesn't matter. I however do not understand how it did not use the wiki's terms. If you don't mind explaining that, please let me know! Also, if you don't undelete it, do you mind if I can have the story back so I can post it to my social media site? I was stupid for not copying it to begin with and I'm sorry for that. Thanks :) --SleepingWithSatan (talk) 05:01, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Starting out with the smaller things. Your story is one larger paragraph. Even if it is meant to be a micro pasta, it still needs to follow basic spacing rules. (Five to ten sentence, with high-impact lines/dialogue spaced out.) Too many sentences framed into a single paragraph made it a head ache to read. :Story issues: for being short, your story goes off on a number of tangents that don't impact the main plot at all and come off more as padding than story-building. Your story also takes a LOT of cues from Genetic Memory to the point that I couldn't help drawing connections between the two as I read them. I would strongly suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop as they are good at catching these issues, finding plots that have been covered before, and other issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) : : :Alright, well either way, thank you so much! I actually haven't read that pasta but now I am tempted to do so. But thank you for letting me know, this always helps so I can improve on my writing skills/ability! I hope you have a good night/evening/morning! --SleepingWithSatan (talk) Catherine Hi there i was wondering as to why my story "Catherine" was deleted. I edit the story and most of the gammar and punction mistakes and of course i read the Quality Standards. Also if there is things that need to be edit i would appreciate if someone would help me out with the editing as English is not my first language. :Your story was deleted as it was not up to our quality standards, due to its poor plot and incorrect grammar and punctuation. It was then deleted again as we do not allow users to reupload deleted stories. :Starting with the smaller issues, there are many grammatical errors in the pasta. "I went to my father's room and took a book where he would write about me (useless space), the only things that i (I) knew that (useless "that") were written inside of this book were about how my blood was a rare type as (sentence should end, becomes a run-on) it was said that my blood was every kind of blood mixed together in one and the last thing that i (I) also knew that was also written inside (doesn't make sense) was the fact that when i (I) was born (missing comma) me and my sibling were like piece (pieces) of meat with organ (organs) inside each other (missing comma) but only one of us contained a heart and they were only able to create me..." :There are also issues with the story itself. In fact, I would consider it to be a "Jeff the Killer knockoff", since its plot is based on the same key elements - a teenager goes through some hardship (bullying, family problems, etc) which turns them into a super-powered killer, dramatically altering their appearance in the process. This storyline has been used many times before, so much so that we no longer accept stories that follow this plotline. :Additionally, there are some other issues with the plot. For example, why does the father just leave a scalpel "lying around"? He may be obnoxious, and a bad parent, but it is still unlikely he would ever be dealing with a scalpel, given he was a psychologist-scientist. Why does "Karolina" feel a need to begin killing everyone that passes by a random tree? From what I can tell, she has no attachment to the tree whatsoever, and should only be angry towards her parents. :Overall, I am denying this appeal due to the story having a clichéd plot, with many errors, and too many grammatical inaccuracies to meet our quality standards. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:12, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Dr Fly Hey I'm new to this site, I just posted a story named Dr Fly, which was then deleted. I'm not sure why, if it is the grammatical mistakes I could surely fix them, since I wrote it when I was grade 7 and now I'm almost grade 10. My writing skills right now are on point so don't worry. ~~~~